Some Things Last Forever
by Rusty Silver
Summary: Hermione had to run away from the world that brought her pain. But you can't really leave the past unsettled can you?especially when there are some things that are meant to last forever...DMHG. PLS READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never did and never will.

A/N: This here is my first ever fanfic! I edited the chapters coz I felt like I didn't start the story right. but PLEASE, I really need your reviews. Good or bad I don't care. Just tell me what you think and help me out.

By the way, this is a Pre HBP and a Draco-Hermione fic. So on with the story and hope you guys will enjoy it!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 1

Theonce dark night sky was now covered with colorful lights. Curses and hexes were thrown everywhere. Death Eaters were everywhere attacking people from the Order of the Phoenix and Ministry. The magical creatures destroyed everything that came into their paths and blood was flooding the forest. This was it. This is the final battle between the light side and the dark side. This is the battle that would determine their fates.

The Dark Forest was now slowly filled with dozens of dead bodies and the battle still kept on for hours despite the thunderstorm. Everyone now had their own battles to fight. Each one was now fighting for their own survival.

Everything was a blur. So many things are happening at once and it was nauseously too much to take in.

Hermione Granger, soakedfrom the rain,stood up from the ground and finally ended her duel. She raised her hood back up and scanned the battlefield.

He was already here.

She can feel the familiar tingly feeling she gets at his presence. She's been looking for him since she stepped foot on the battlefield but nothing.

She saw Ron on the edge of the forest and was in an intense duel with Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry was just a few yards from him. He was already dueling with the Dark Lord. Harry ducked to a rock barely missing a powerful curse that Voldemort sent him. She saw in the corner of her eyes the Voldemort's curse hit Ron on the back. He was twitching in pain and Lestrange was about to raise her wand and say the killing curse.

_NO_!

Before she knew what she was doing she ran to their direction and sent a killing curse to Lestrange. Ron enveloped in this red light and was twitching madly a couple of feet off the ground. And then it stopped. Ron fell with a thump on the ground half unconscious.

_Ron!_

Hermione ran towards her best friend's body but was stopped as a tall cloaked figure stood her way.

She stopped dead on her tracks and met two cold silver eyes underneath his hood.

It was him.

"Where ever are we runningoff to?" the figure drawled.

"Malfoy." She spatted.

The figure froze.

_Perfect_. _Just perfect_. That hateful feeling was growing inside her again. Mixed emotions was everywhere inside her. She felt like she was falling and there was this sickening feeling in her stomach. She really couldn't explain what she felt. She felt so many things all at once. Anger. Pain. Tired. Confused. Regret. Sadness. She even felt happy. For what reason she can't explain.

"Granger?"

"Surprised to see me?" she sneered.

"My, Malfoy I'm impressed." She glanced at Ron's body and saw that he was still breathing but now unconscious. She turned her gaze up to Malfoy and saw that he let it wand down. "I thought that you joining Voldemort's group of whelps made you just like one of them, a coward. But you're a brave one aren't you, to get in my way. "

Malfoy stiffened and lifted his wand up again. For a moment his eyes showed something different. What was it sadness? Despair? But it was gone within a second and his eyes returned to its cold and guarded stance.

"But I guess you're just not brave enough to live up to your word. To do what's right. And you _knew_ what was right. But the same as always; hiding behind the back of others...Using people for your dirty tricks...Being like this puppet...You're just like your fathe---" she gitted her teeth.

"Don't act as if you know everything Granger, 'coz you sure hell don't know anything." he cut her off.

She was getting tired of this game he liked to play called breaking-Hermione-Granger's-life-apart. Tears were starting to cloud her view. She can't take any of this any more. She can't take another second of it. "YOU---!"

BOOM!

There was a huge explosion coming from the center of the field as Harry and Voldemort's killing curses collided. The impact of the explosion threw everyone into different directions. Hermione got thrown off to the edge of theforests.Shelooked up and saw that the forest was foggy.The storm was getting worse by the minute. Puddles of blood were of everywhere.She saw the source of explosion and realized it was Lord Voldemort's limp body on the ground and it dawned upon her.

Her breathing was getting heavier and she couldn't feel anything. So many things were rushing into her head.Sad and awful things.She stood up (with her face still covered under her hood) and looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry you guys..." she whispered.

She turnedback and randeeper into the Dark Forest. Tears were now freely streaming down cheeks as she ran farther and farther from the battlefield. She made up her mind.

_Maybe some things would be better off…_

_

* * *

_It was over. 

The war finally ended.

It's been a week since the war ended and light side won. But dozens of lives had to be claimed for the good to win. Dozens of wizards and magical creatures sacrificed their lives to fight for a better life.

Among the many bodies that lay lifeless in what was left of the Dark Forest, many still weren't recovered. Maybe some of their bodies will never be. Some of them may have gotten burnt into ashes by those fiery dragons. Or some of them may have been crushed and eaten by those vicious creatures that Lord Voldemort brought with him. Or some of them may have been cursed 'til their bodies ripped into pieces. Who knows?

Harry Potter was staring out into the lake by the hospital window. He had been released from the Hospital Wing the other day. He sighed and his eyes were diverted to the body of his other best friend covered under those white hospital sheets. He was here to check up on him. Ronald Weasley got hit by a curse from Voldemort that was intended for Harry and he's been unconscious for a week now.

So many lives weren't spared by Lord Voldemort and his minions. Even one of Harry's best friends, Hermione Granger, wasn't even spared. Her body was one of the many lost bodies and no one knew what really happened to her. No one saw her after the explosion.

The many claim her to be dead. But no. Harry knew she wasn't dead. Everything was a blur but he never missed to notice a ever-familiar cloaked figure standing at the edge of the Dark Forest right before he became unconscious. He knew it was her. She was staring at him for a moment and then she ran into the forest.

But why did she run away? Why isn't she coming back here? Harry already tried to locate her but nothing. He couldn't find a trace of her. He also couldn't find her parents. They too disappeared; just like Hermione. No trace of them could be located. Hermione didn't seem to have any intention of going back to the Wizarding world. She would have return to check up on them. She would've owled them tat she was alive and okay. But she didn't. Obviously she didn't want to be found either. But why? Why did she run away? The war was over and Voldemort was dead, there was no reason to run away from anything right? There was nothing that he knows of to make her run away. He knew Hermione was strong and brave. So what happened then? What happened to her that drove her away from them?

Harry sighed.

"What happened Hermione? Why are you hiding? What are you running away from? Where are you Hermione? "

_

* * *

Five years later…_

"Mum! MUM!"

She glanced at her beside clock at it read 6: o'clock a.m. Hermione groaned. She looked up at the edge of her bed. The 4-year-old Alexander James Granger was jumping up and down on her bed. Alex got his mother's deep chocolate brown eyes. He also had platinum blonde hair and is this short tempered and stubborn boy. Exactly just like him.

_Him…_

"URGH!" Hermione flopped her head back down to her pillow. "It's Saturday Alex. Sleep! Too early!"

"MUM! You've got to wake up!" Alex complained. "Come on! Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" he jumped harder on his mother's bed.

"Why do I have to wake up this early in the morning?" Hermione said. She pulled her comforters up to her head.

"Because mumIT"S SNOWING ALREADY!" Alex jumped down the bed and ran towards the French balcony. "And we have to play first before my tummy grumbles! " He took a scoop of snow and threw it to Hermione and ran straight out to the hall.

"Alex!" she giggled. "Run fast 'coz I am going to get you!"

* * *

A/N: I know there wasn't much in it that tells you about the whole plot yet but please, just please **READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE PLEASE. PLEASE!** Your reviews really matter to me coz I will know whether it's good or bad then I'll know if I should proceed with it. TNX! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never did and never will.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. It's just that…things came up and I was in no condition to write… and classes for me just started up again. REALLY really sorry you guys. THANKS to all those who reviewed. You guys are so good! I hope you'll still read this one and keep on sending me those reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Grandmere said we're going to the Aquarium today!" Alex said.

"But didn't you go there last week?" Hermione said as she opened the door of their car--- a silver Jaguar S-Type.

"But the big man said the baby seal was taking a nap last week. And I wanna see the baby seal!" he jumped off the car. Hermione smiled, took Alex's hand and rang the door bell of her parents' house.

A minute later the housekeeper opened the door. They entered the ever familiar elegant yet simple house Hermione grew up at. "Hello, where's mum?" asked Hermione.

"Good afternoon miss, your mother is at the dining room." said the housekeeper as she led them down the dining room.

"Hello grandmere!"

"Hello dearies," greeted Elizabeth Granger, a tall slim woman around fifties. "Hermione, how's the café doing?" she turned to her daughter.

"Oh, it's doing well." Hermione said. "And I gotta go now mum. I'm getting new shipments of books in an hour." She turned to Alex who was helping himself with the chocolate cake the housekeeper served. "I'll just pick up you up around five thirty. And be good. Don't get grandmere to chase you around all day, okay?" she said as kissed him goodbye.

"Thanks again mum. Bye."

"You're welcome honey and it's Saturday, don't stay up at the store too late."

Hermione couldn't help but smile sadly as she drove off. She was very grateful to her mum. She has had a lot of help from her. Her mum may have not been very happy when she told her that she was pregnant, but no matter how angry she was at her she was still there for her daughter. Her mother helped her put up a business, a bookstore with a café, which paid the bills and was doing really good.

But ever since what happened five years ago… ever since her dad was murdered her mum changed a lot. There wasn't as much life as there was in her eyes before. She would sometimes stare into space and suddenly cry. Hermione knew what it was her mum would be thinking whenever that happened, but it was a matter that the two of them would never speak of. Her dad's death was part of the many reasons why she left in the first place.

Hermione was just as hurt as her mum was when she found out the night before the war that her dad was murdered. What hurts even more was that the man she thought she loved was there, along with his Death Eater friends, during the muggle attack.Her father was among the many muggles that was tortured to death by the Death Eaters. How she hated them all. She hated the Death Eaters. She hated Voldemort. She hated the Ministry. She hated the Aurors for not being there right away. She hated him for being one of them. She hated them all. Hell, she even hated herself for not being able to protect her parents and her loved ones.

She hated that world.

She was hurt more deeply than anyone would ever realize, but she learned not to show it. She learned not to cry. She learned not to think about it anymore.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, one of the wealthiest and most wanted bachelor in the Wizarding world, was not having a good day.

He just ran into the two most hateful people in the world: Potty and Weasel (at Diagon Alley). This was the first time since after the war that they met again. Things still didn't change since they left Hogwarts, except that Hermione wasn't tagging along with them anymore like she always does…

Seeing the Potter and Weasley opened up old wounds again. They were the living reminder of what he once had and lost. What he chose to give up. They reminded him of her and how she made him know what it felt like to actually live once. And for that, he hated them more than he ever did before, if that was even possible. Damn how he hated them…

Hermione's body was never recovered though. She just disappeared with no trace of her existence but only the memory of her was left. The Ministry had declared her to be dead like the rest of all the unrecovered bodies.

'She's not dead.'Draco thought as he reached the Floo station.

'But if she's not dead, where is she then? Then why didn't she come running back into Potter and Weasley's arm?' Another voice in his head said. 'Why would she make them suffer by letting them think that she's dead if she's not? She's DEAD Draco.'

The pieces didn't fit together, something was amiss. Her suppose death didn't make any sense. Draco frowned as he flooed back to the Malfoy Manor with unsettled questions.

Once stepped out of the fireplace of his study went to the patio. He saw his mother conversing with Pansy Parkinson. She had a straight long black hair and a pretty face. She carried herself with elegance and poise. This was the typical pureblood woman who you would want you're son to get married to. Their parents have been working on getting them together since they were still at Hogwarts. Everyone thought and knew they two of them were bound together.

Narcissa Malfoy noticed her son's entrance and looked up at him. "Oh Draco, you're here early. Pansy and I were just having an afternoon tea."

Draco approached them kissed her mother's cheeks and turned to Pansy, "Hello Pansy" he nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I just got back from Italy this morning."

"Draco, I just talked to the Parkisons' this morning and it's settled. Your engagement will be announced next week to the press," Narcissa said. "But until then, we don't want word to leak out."

Draco just shrugged in response. He didn't care anymore whatever will happen. Because truth be told, he stopped caring and living the world for a long time now. Nothing really matters to him now, because the only thing that ever did matter to him was long gone.

* * *

A/N: VERY short chapter. I'm really sorry again. This month has not been good for me lately. And I know this chapter sucked but I'll try to make it up to you guys.

Truth be told, I'm having a hard time deciding where to lead this story really into. So need all the help I can get. Give me more ideas coz school is draining me out fast.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
